


The Truth Will Out

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Phantom knows the danger....</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Will Out

"You see that girl? She looks so happy, right? Telling jokes, smiling, having a great time and... Dying inside. She's hurt. And Tired. Tired of the drama, tired of not being good enough, tired of life. But she doesn't want to look dramatic, weak and attention seeking. So she keeps it all inside. Acts like everything's perfect but cries at night. So everybody thinks she's the happiest person they know. That she has no problems and her life is perfect. If only they knew the truth..."

The words echo even as Phantom moves to the edge of the stage, looking out at the woman alone on the stage, the single person left behind. She is thin, fragile and clearly miserable. Phantom knows, can sense she is close to her choice. Life or death. 

The woman steps forward, still hesitant and Phantom moves quickly, pulls her back, folds the woman into her arms and holds her there. Tightly. 

"I saw it... I saw you."

Her voice is soft even as the woman turns, pain bright in brown eyes that are full of tears. 

"I saw you, my Angel."


End file.
